


the times we met and should have spoken

by notsoblake



Series: metro station [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is as dense as a brick, Family Dynamics, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Risk Manager!Daichi, Suga and Oikawa are roommates, Texting, Tobio is Daichi's son, pediatrician!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoblake/pseuds/notsoblake
Summary: “I’m glad you’re the one who’s teaching me how to love again.”orIn which two souls meet each other in the subway everyday and it's like love at first sight.





	the times we met and should have spoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/gifts).



> * I wrote a social media AU and decided to make it a series on ao3! You can read it [here](https://twitter.com/sugawraa/status/1099722869335080960?s=21) !  
> **You don't have to read it to understand eh!

The first time they met, Suga was on his way back from the hospital as he was helping Akaashi study.

It was 9:55 when Suga stepped into the metro, there were a lot of empty seats so he decided to sit down and look at his texts from Oikawa.

It was dark outside. The Tokyo lights illuminating his face every once in a while. The train came to a halt and people stepped in and out, Suga still not looking up from his phone. The voice on the train announced the doors closing, he looked up from his phone to see how many stations were left.

Instead of looking high up, his eyes stopped on the face of a stranger in front of him. The man had dark hair and eyes, and was wearing an equally as dark suit.

He didn’t notice it at first, but the other man was staring at him and he felt his face heat up in a blush. It was as if time stopped around them. The sound of the rails were distant and the voices of the people around them almost non-existent.

When the train came to a halt at the next station, Suga stood up and flashed the man a smile and stepped out onto the platform.

Suga felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he saw an incoming call from Oikawa.

“Hey Kou-chan, where are you?” Oikawa said, a tint of worry in his voice.

“Uhm... Near the Starbucks next to our place, why?”

Oikawa sighed loudly into the receiver. “Kou-chan, there’s no Starbucks near our place.”

Suga looked at the building he just came out of and read the kanjis that were on top of the station’s entrance. “Fuck.”

“Kou-chan don’t tell me you got off at the wrong station.” The brunette said with a sigh.

Suga chuckled and went back to the platform. “I uhm... got distracted. I’ll be home in twenty.”

“Don’t get off at the wrong station this time!” Oikawa laughed and hung up the phone.

This time when the metro arrived, Suga decided to lean against the automatic doors instead of sitting on one of the empty seats. He kept his eyes fixated on the little screen that announced which station the metro was at so that he wouldn’t miss his stop.

He got off at Kasumigaseki station and walked for a few minutes before reaching his apartment building. He removed his shoes in the genkan and walked to his room quietly before slumping onto his bed, he pressed his face against one of his pillows and screamed into it. After a few minutes he felt his phone buzz next to him and saw a text from Oikawa, who was probably in the room next to his.

From : Oiks

Wed 3 Apr, 10:25 PM

you good?

To : Oiks

Wed 3 Apr, 10:25 PM

yeah why?

From : Oiks

Wed 3 Apr, 10:25 PM

you know i heard you scream into that pillow right?

To : Oiks

Wed 3 Apr, 10:25 PM

could you please stop eavesdropping on me??

From : Oiks

Wed 3 Apr, 10:26 PM

IT’S NOT MY FAULT THE WALLS ARE SO THIN!!

anyway whats up? long day at work?

To : Oiks

Wed 3 Apr, 10:26 PM

yes

and no

like

OH GOD

there was this guy in the subway

FUCK

you know i can hear you patting your bed

From : Oiks

Wed 3 Apr, 10:27 PM

come my friend :)

And Suga did as he was told. He got changed quickly and went to Oikawa’s room. He laid down on his friend’s bed and sighed. “I think my dick is broken.”

Oikawa stared at him blankly and laughed at him, clutching his stomach. “Your dick is broken because.. you think a stranger is hot?” He wheezed.

Suga threw a pillow at Oikawa’s head and sinked back into the mattress again, letting out a small grunt. “I got off at the wrong station. Because I found a stranger hot. A stranger that I will probably never see again by the way.”

The brunette sat down on his bed next to Suga and petted his head gently. “I mean you never know.” He said with a warm smile. “You know I thought I would never see Iwa-chan again, and guess what! I did!”

“Ah yes, right the boyfriend that I still haven’t seen even though You guys have been dating for like 6 months.” He said as he rolled to look at him.

“It’s crunch and he’s busy! I swear I’ll introduce him to you soon.” He whined and laid down next to his best friend. “Do you want to sleep here?”

“As much as it is tempting to have your long legs wrapped around mine, I’m going to have to say no. I start a 7 tomorrow I don’t want to wake you up.” He said as he pressed a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead and stood up. “Night!"

“My long legs are perfect!” He tsked. “Good night Kou-chan!”

Suga went to the bathroom and washed his face before going to bed. He laid down in his bed, slid under the cover and scrolled through his social medias for a few minutes, waiting for his eyelids toclose. He thought about the man from earlier. His heart beating a little faster than usual. Suga never had luck with this kind of things anyway so he dropped it and fell asleep.

They kept meeting like this everyday for a few days. They would look at each other every once in a while, as if the other would disappear if he didn’t look. Their eyes would meet sometimes and smile, leaving it at that. No words spoken. Just tiny glances and soft smiles between the two of them.

The day after they first met (actually just laid eyes on each other), Suga texted Oikawa immediately.

To: Oiks

Thur 4 Apr, 6:47 AM

I SAW HIM AGAIN

omg i probably look like shit

i’m sorry you’re probably asleep!!

From: Oiks

Thur 4 Apr, 6:50 AM

hottie-chan?

and it’s alright your alarm woke me up anyway

To: Oiks

Thur 4 Apr, 6:51 AM

don’t call him that omg!!

sorry m(_ _)m

From: Oiks

Thur 4 Apr, 6:51 AM

you didn’t answer my question

To: Oiks

Thur 4 Apr, 6:52 AM

yes it was ‘hottie-chan’

From: Oiks

Thur 4 Apr, 6:52 AM

you should go talk to him :)

To: Oiks

Thur 4 Apr, 6:52 AM

ahah nope :)

From: Oiks

Thur 4 Apr, 6:53 AM

l o s e r

Suga snorted at that last message from Oikawa. He put his phone in his locker and put on his scrubs before going to the reception desk and asked his colleagues how they were doing. The hospital was empty at this time of the day, he would check on his regular patient, one of the kids at the hospital had just finished chemotherapy so they were planning on throwing a party for him.

Suga loved his job. It was hard sometimes, having to talk to the parents was probably the hardest, but seeing the pained look on the kids face was hard too, he always tried his best not to lose his smile. His teachers in uni told him that it was a great quality for pediatricians, having a smile that doesn’t look fake. Reassuring the kids with a smile was often the thing that would help the most.

To: Oiks

Sat 6 Apr, 8:43 AM

you’re probably being all lovey-dovey with your boyfriend right now but hottie-chan HAS A DOG

also his thighs.. can he please crush my head with them...

i think he’s going on a walk with his dog.. can i please die

When he looked up from his screen, the black haired man was crouched down next to his dog and gently patting his head. The dog was a samoyed, he didn’t look really old, maybe a year or something and his fur looked really fluffy, like a cloud. He had a red collar, the same red as the stranger’s short, that color really suited the dog (and the man too.)

The man got off at his usual station, Ōtemachi,and Suga watched him leave the metro as he flashed him a smile, Suga’s cheeks turning crimson once again.

From: Oiks

Sat 6 Apr, 8:48 AM

please tell me you asked him if you could pet his dog

To: Oiks

Sat 6 Apr, 8:49 AM

no...

From: Oiks

Sat 6 Apr, 8:49 AM

you are SO stupid

When Suga got home on Sunday night, he was met with a very excited-looking Oikawa. He removed his shoes in the genkan and went in the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

“Kou-chan!” The brunette said as he jumped off the couch.

“Uhm hey, what’s up?”

“So I might have forgotten some stuff at Iwa-chan’s so I’ll be leaving at the same time as you tomorrow and I’ll meet him at the bank!” He singsonged.

Suga put his glass down and raised an eyebrow at Oikawa questioningly. “Why do you sound so excited?”

Oikawa sat down on the kitchen counter and cocked his head in his direction. “I’ll finally meet thighs-chan!”

Suga let out a nervous laugh and walked to the bathroom. He started undressing and looked at Oikawa who followed him. “No meeting thighs-chan. What the fuck is this nickname by the way?” He asked as he threw his pair of jeans in the laundry basket, missing it entirely and watching it land on the floor with a loud ‘thump’.

“You said he usually gets off at Ōtemachi station right?” The taller man asked as he crouched down to retrieve the jeans. He observed Suga’s expression. He looked horrified.

“I will literally kill you if you follow him.” He said. He hopped in the shower and turned around to look at Oikawa through the glass door. “Stop looking at my ass!”

“Well, I was going to mind my own business, but now that you’ve said that..” He said as he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Suga started washing his hair, a drop of shampoo landing in his eyes. “Ouch! Tooru, please leave!”

Suga could still hear Oikawa’s laugh as he left the room. He continued his shower in complete silence except for the noise of the water flowing down to his feet, sometimes humming to whatever song he had heard that day.

—————

“Wow Sawamura, why the long face?” Iwaizumi asked as he entered Daichi’s office, two coffees in hand. He sat down in the seat in front of him and handed him his coffee.

Daichi looked depressed. Crunch was over, so it couldn’t be that. Maybe Futoshi-san’s words finally made their way through his skull. Their boss had called Daichi into his office a few days ago saying he should ‘work harder’. Daichi then complained to Iwaizumi about ‘how the fuck am I supposed to work harder when I leave for work at 5 every morning and come back home at midnight.” Iwaizumi just laughed.

“Pretty guy has a boyfriend and I’m devastated.” He replied with a deadpan look upon his face.

“Oh? Did you talk to him?”

Daichi sipped on his coffee and hummed. “No, he was with a _to be honest_ good looking guy in the subway this morning and they seemed really close.”

“I’m sorry.”

Daichi leaned down in his chair and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds.

“It’s alright. There’s plenty of fish in the sea or something.” He laughed, straightening up and tapping away at his keyboard quickly, eyes fixated on the screen in front of him. “When are you going home tonight?”

“5pm I think. Need some help at home?”

Daichi sighed and finished his coffee in one go. “Yeah I could use some extra hands.”

“By the way, I won’t be able to pick Tobio up tomorrow since I’m going on a date with my boyfriend.” Iwaizumi said as he stood up to leave the room.

“Boyfriend uh? You’ll have to tell me about that later.” He said with a mischievous grin.”I’ll go to your office when I’m ready to leave tonight.”

And with that, Iwaizumi closed the door to Daichi’s office.

—————

Suga has never felt this out of place before. Here he was, sitting in the subway, sitting in front of the man of his dreams. Man of his dreams, who apparently has a boyfriend. Suga hated doing it, but he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on their conversation. ‘I’ll do the laundry while you cook’, the guy with spiky hair said to which the dark haired man replied ‘Should I make soba or oyakodon?’ Meanwhile their conversation continued.

The man hadn’t looked at Suga for the entire ride. Suga didn’t flash him a smile when he left either. It was as if their (non-existent) relationship never existed.

Suga took his phone out of his pocket as he was on his way home and sent a text to Oikawa.

To: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:35 PM

he has a boyfriend. i want to D I E

From: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:35 PM

just because there’s a goalie doesn’t mean you can’t score

anyway how did you know?

To: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:35 PM

i’m not doing that wtf.

he was with a guy in the subway and they were talking about domestic sutff like doing the laundry and shit. gross

From: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:36 PM

ah kou-chan :(

To: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:37 PM

eh it’s alright. i’m used to it now

From: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:37 PM

i’m sure you’ll find someone!!! you’re 26 you still have time!!

To: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:37 PM

yeah

you here tonight?

From: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:39 PM

yep!! should i get take out?

To: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:39 PM

pleaaaseeeee

From: Oiks

Mon 8 Apr, 5:39 PM

anything for my best friend!

—————

On Tuesday evening, Suga got out of the hospital a bit later than usual. It was 6:15 when he reached the station, 6:17 when the subway came into view. Suga was happy. He was happy because leaving work later meant he didn’t have to see that one stranger he usually saw in the metro and didn’t have to make a fool of himself again. Maybe he should just take the night shift.

He sat down on one of the seats and took a book out his bag. He was currently reading ‘A Brief History of Time’ by Stephen Hawking. Oikawa had landed it to him a few weeks ago. They both loved science and space, it was all they talked about, really, (they did talk about cute boys sometimes too).

Suga looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a loud ‘daddy’ and a series of laugh from a little boy in front of him. The boy had bright blue eyes and dark hair.

There was a man crouched down in front of the little boy. Black, short cropped hair with a fancy suit and equally as fancy shoes. He wanted to cry.

The little boy’s eyes locked on his and he started blushing when the stranger craned his neck around to face him. The stranger locked eye contact with Suga for a few seconds before they both averted their gaze in embarrassment.

He closed his book and sent a text to Oikawa, not glancing up a single time during the rest of the ride home.

To: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:23 PM

he has a kid tooru. A KID.

also he kinda looked down tonight??

BUT ANYWAY A KID????

From: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:27 PM

a young kid? like a toddler?

To: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:28 PM

no like a kid ?? around 5 years old maybe ?

From: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:28 PM

didn’t know you were into married daddies ;)

To: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:28 PM

SHUT UP I’M HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS

He looked up from his screen to see how many stations were left, and for how long he had to talk to Tooru to distract himself from the (beautiful) stranger and his kid. He heard a little whine coming from the boy's mouth and the little boy cried out a ‘I feel hot and cold at the same time.’ It was flu season after-all.

To: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:29 PM

anyway. how’s your boyfriend doing?

From: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:30 PM

oh well he’s doing way better now that crunch is over

would you like to meet him?

soon i mean

To: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:30 PM

sure :) that’d be nice

From: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:30 PM

are you free on friday night? we could have dinner together

To: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:31 PM

sounds good. I could make dinner since i’m working the night shift on thursday

From: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:35 PM

okay!! i’ll ask iwa-chan but i’m pretty sure he’ll say yes!

To: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:39 PM

cool. also i’m about to eat dinner since i’m super exhausted. i’ll head to bed soon

From: Oiks

Tue 9 Apr, 6:40 PM

ah yes of course!!! i’ll try not to make too much noise when i come back. goodnight!!!!!

He kind of lied to Oikawa. He did not have dinner and he wasn’t really exhausted. He just really wanted to disappear right now. So that’s what he did as soon as he got home. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and went back to his room. He didn’t really feel like scrolling through social media that night so all he did was turn off the lights, slip under the covers and fell asleep rapidly.

Suga has always had a hard time falling asleep. But for the past two weeks or so, it became easier. Probably because there was something, _someone,_ he thought about that lulled him to sleep every night.

_————_

It was 6:45 when Daichi and Tobio got to their apartment. The little boy was shivering in Daichi’s arms, hiccuping pitifully as tears fell down his face. Daichi sighed as he put down Tobio on the living room’s couch.

“I’ll go get a thermometer alright bud?” He said as he brushed Tobio’s fringe from his eyes gently.

Daichi stood up and went to the bathroom to retrieve the thermometer. It was the first time Tobio fell sick that badly ever since he had adopted him, over two years ago now. When he came back to the living room, their dog Haku was laying on the couch next to Tobio, the little boy’s head on the dog’s stomach.

Daichi put the thermometer in Tobio’s mouth, patting his hair gently in a reassuring manner. The thermometer beeped and a small ’38.7°C’ showed up on the tiny screen.

“Well, guess you won’t be going to school tomorrow.” He said as he went to the bathroom. He took a glass of water and a paracetamol tablet before giving it to his son.

Tobio almost gagged at the smell. “I know it’s not very tasty, but you have to drink it buddy. I’ll text Asahi and you’ll go to his place tomorrow, ok?”

Tobio scrunched up his nose and finished his glass quietly before laying back down. It pained Daichi to look at him. He hated seeing him in pain, whether it was from a fall or sickness, it always made Daichi’s heart ache.

“Do you want some soup?” Daichi asked gently.

The little boy shook his head in response. “I’m tired.”

“I’ll run us a bath and then we’ll go to bed, does that sound good to you?”

Tobio hummed tiredly and held his arms out in a ‘carry me’ fashion. Daichi scooped him up slowly and took him up on his hip, the boy’s head resting on his shoulder and gripping tightly at his shirt.

While they waited for the bath to run, Daichi made himself a quick snack for dinner. He took his phone out of his pocket while eating his tuna sandwich and sent a text to Asahi.

To: Asahi

Tue 9 Apr, 6:55 PM

Hello Asahi, I was wondering if you were working this week? I’m really sorry for the short notice but Tobio suddenly caught a really bad cold and I don’t really want him to go to school and get the other kids sick too. I’ll try to take the day off on Thursday and Friday if it doesn’t get better.

From: Asahi

Tue 9 Apr, 7:05 PM

Yes of course! I’ll come by your place tomorrow before you leave for work is that alright?

To: Asahi

Tue 9 Apr, 7:05 PM

You’re a life saver thank you so much!! I’ll see you tomorrow!

He threw his phone on the bed before going back to the bathroom and quickly undressed before helping Tobio out of his clothes. They both hopped in the bath and stayed there until Daichi felt Tobio was going to fall asleep. He helped Tobio get into his pajamas and carried him to the master bedroom where he fell asleep not too long after laying down.

Daichi had a harder time falling asleep that night. He didn’t know what to do when your kid got sick. He hardly ever got sick when he was a kid anyway. He also thought about the grey-haired stranger he had seen again today. He was still intrigued by him, even though the guy definitely had a boyfriend.

Maybe he should try to find a boyfriend too. It’s not like he hadn’t tried, he did really, but most of the time men his age didn’t look for a family. He was perfectly content with his little family right now. But a boyfriend to come home to every night would also be nice. He fell asleep with that thought in head, thought he had had a bit too often over the past few months.

————

Suga decided to make Mapo Tofu, one of his favourite dishes, for dinner. Oikawa came home a bit earlier than usual to tidy up their apartment before Iwaizumi arrived.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he finished cutting up the tofu.

From : Akaashi

Fri 12 Apr, 7:03 PM

Suga-san we need your help at the hospital. I know you aren’t supposed to work tonight but the pediatric ward got super crowded suddenly and yeah! I’m really sorry.

Suga sighed out loud and rubbed his temple as he read the message and tapped out a quick reply.

To : Akaashi

Fri 12 Apr, 7:04 PM

agh fuck. it’s alright it’s not your fault, i bet it’s the fucking flu. i’ll be there in 30 minutes.

From : Akaashi

Fri 12 Apr, 7:05 PM

Thank you, I have to go back to work see you soon!

“Fuck this shit.” Suga whispered as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Of course something like that had to happen. He wasn’t supposed to be working tonight. He was supposed to stay home and have dinner with his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend.

“You alright, Kou-chan?”

“No.” He replied dryly. “I have to go to the hospital because people can’t vaccinate their kids against the fucking flu.”

“Oh. So no dinner tonight?” The brunette asked with a sad tone.

“No I’m afraid not. I’m really sorry Tooru, I know you were looking forward to this.” He smiled shyly.

“It’s alright! We can do this another time. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess then?”

“Yep.” He said, popping the ‘p’. He ruffled Oikawa’s hair before going to the entrance to put on his shoes.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. “I’m coming!” Suga said as stood up. He walked to the door and swung it open. “Hell-oh ?”

“Uhm.” Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa raised his left eyebrow, he could feel tension filling the room. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” They replied at the same time.

“I’m sorry I’ve got to go. Hospital called me and said I had to work tonight. Uhm, it was a pleasure to meet you.” And that’s all he said before he left.

Iwaizumi felt the heat rush to his face at the uncomfortable silence between Oikawa and himself. His phone made a small ‘ding’ sound as he removed his coat, a text from Daichi.

From : Daichi-san

Fri 12 Apr, 7:20 PM

Hey I’m on my way to the hospital, Tobio’s fever hasn’t gone down and he has been crying for the past 40 minutes. Just wanted to let you know.

Iwaizumi frowned at the text and groaned. “What is it?” Oikawa asked, a tint of worry in his voice.

“My friend’s kid is sick and he’s bringing him to the hospital.” He said before kissing Oikawa on the lips. “Doesn’t seem like he needs me don’t worry.”

To : Daichi-san

Fri 12 Apr, 7:21 PM

Okay, update me on the situation if you can.

“And what about earlier? You tensed up as soon as you saw Kou-chan?”

Iwaizumi chuckled and pressed his body against Oikawa’s.

“I’ll tell you later.” He whispered into his ear before he carried him to the bedroom, Oikawa’s laugh resonating through the walls of the tiny apartment.

————

“Suga-san, over here!” Akaashi said, waving some documents in front of him.

“Hey.”

“You look... relaxed?”

“Ah.” He sucked in a breath. “Relieved would be a better way to describe how I feel to be honest.”

Akaashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, give me those files, I have kids to save.”

“Terushima-kun, good evening!” Surprise could be seen on Yuuji’s face.

“Hey... weren’t you not supposed to work tonight?”

“Well, I was indeed not supposed to work tonight but I am, unfortunately, here.” He deadpanned. “Anyway I’ve got to go. Good luck tonight.” He gave him one of his signature smiles and waved goodbye.

He walked along the hall as he went through some of the files Akaashi gave him. Most of the symptoms that were listed on them were ‘fever’, ‘dry cough’, ‘chills and shivering’ and, oh no is that ‘vomiting’? 

“Tobio Sawamura? Please be a nice kid.” He mumbled to himself. He waved at some of his colleagues passing by and reached room 311. He knocked slightly on the door and stepped into the room.

“Hello Tobio-kun.” He extended his hand to the man sitting next to the bed.

“You must be Sawamura-” His eyes grew wide at the sudden realisation. Standing in front of him was the man he had fantasised about for the past two weeks. The other man stood up quickly and shook his hand. ‘He’s so strong, and oh god, is he blushing ?’ He thought to himself.

“Uhm hello.” The other man, _Sawamura Daichi,_ replied.

They stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other without saying anything. Suddenly, they got interrupted by a pained noise coming out of the little boy’s mouth.

“Uhm.” Suga cleared his throat and gave the boy a reassuring smile. “So, what’s going on here?”

“Tobio has had a fever for the past 4 days and it won’t go down. He has never been sick like this before and I thought it might just be a cold and that it would go away in a day or two.”

Suga retrieved a thermometer from one of the cabinets in the room and placed it in Tobio’s mouth. “Any other symptoms?”

“Uhm, he told me his head hurt yesterday and today. Also he said he was cold and crying but producing no tears, which is very unusual.” The thermometer beeped as Daichi finished his sentence.

“40°C.” he hummed. “Has he eaten or drank anything since all this started?”

“Not really. I did try to give him some food, but he had no appetite whatsoever.” Suga clicked his pen on his clipboard and wrote something down.

“Okay. We probably should begin intravenous nutritional supplements. I’ll also ask someone to take a blood sample. It’s probably just the flu but just to make sure.” He smiled at Daichi.

“This will probably take some time, you might want to take some coffee. Sounds like it’s going to be a late night.”

Daichi sighed. “Okay.”

“I could get you a blanket if you want to?”

“Thank you uhm-.”

“Suga! Yes, you can call me Suga and uhm,” he cleared his throat. “Just doing my job! I’ll come back in an hour or so.”

“Alright. Thank you Suga.”

Suga went to the staff room when he was done with his patients and retrieved his phone from his locker, sending a quick text to Oikawa.

To: Oiks

Fri 12 Apr, 10:59 PM

tooru it’s late and you’re probably getting fucked by your boyfriend as i’m writing this but PLEASE come here and actually kill me

From: Oiks

Fri 12 Apr, 11:02 PM

whats up did a kid throw up on you or something?

To: Oiks

Fri 12 Apr, 11:03 PM

no it’s way worse.

I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HOTTIE-CHAN’S KID.

also that guy whom I thought was his husband is actually your boyfriend. the clown that i am today

From: Oiks

Fri 12 Apr, 11:04 PM

AAAAAAAAA

Iwa-chan told me he met you the other day on the subway eheh

good luck with hottie-chan MWAH

Suga put his phone back into his locker and let out a loud sigh. He crouched down in front of one of the cabinets, the one with the blankets in it, and took one with him.

He jogged to room 311 with a burgundy blanket in his arms.He knocked on the door once before entering the room and found the room to be empty except for the little boy sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. He was a little disappointed, not that he would admit that. He put down the blanket on the chair that was next to the bed and checked the boy’s vitals.

“Alright looks good.” He murmured to himself, he patted the boy’s hair, turned around to leave the room and bumped into someone which resulted in him getting coffee all over himself.

“Fuck.” Daichi gasped and looked at the other man’s face. “I’m so sorry, I should have knocked before entering!” 

“No, it’s my fault I’m sorry, I should have waited for you to come back before leaving the room.”

“Are you gonna be okay? I mean do you have like spare scrubs?” He asked worriedly.

“Sawamura-san,” he placed his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “We are in a hospital.”

Daichi blushed at the sudden touch. “You’re right. Still I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising! I should be the one saying sorry. You payed for that coffee and you didn’t even get to drink it.” He removed his hand from his shoulder and patted at his back pocket “Let me repay you.”

“No!” Daichi cleared his throat. “I don’t need you to repay me, it’s alright.”

“I could get you coffee from the staff room? It’s actually better than that shitty coffee from the vending machine.” Daichi opened his mouth but no words came out. “Stay here. I’ll be back in a few minutes!”

Suga closed the door behind him, leaned against it and closed his eyes. “I’m fucked.”

————

To : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:07 AM

I wish i was dead

From : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:07 AM

Is tobio alright?

To : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:08 AM

He’s still in pain, turns out he has the flu.

Cute guy works here and he’s taking care of tobio right now

From : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:09 AM

Ah that’s funny.

To : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:09 AM

NO IT’S NOT

From : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:10 AM

No i mean, remember the good looking guy you told me about who was with him the other day in the subway?

That’s my boyfriend

They are roommates

To : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:11 AM

Oh god they are roommates

Wait send me a pic of him

From : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:11 AM

[ATTACHED DOCUMENT]

Daichi looked at the picture attentively before lowering the luminosity of his phone. The picture Iwaizumi had sent him was indeed of the guy he had seen the other day, but naked.

To : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:12 AM

Yeah that’s him

Also don’t send that kind of pictures what the fuck i’m in a public space i don’t really want to see his ass.

From : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:12 AM

Then don’t look??

Anyway update me on the tobio and pretty guy situation while i sleep in a comfortable bed <3

From : Iwaizumi

Sat 13 Apr, 00:13 AM

IT TAKES UP HALF THE PICTURE!!!

fuck you, i hate you so fucking much

Daichi tossed his phone in his backpack and brought the blanket up to his nose. There was a faint smell of cologne on it, probably Suga’s, and he fell asleep quickly, the though of Suga’s smile and the high possibility of him being single lulling him to sleep.

He woke up at around 7 when he heard the sound of movement and shuffling about next to him.

“Hi.” Daichi said, his voice sounding raspy from the lack of sleep.

Suga let out a strangled sound as he turned around to face him.

“Sawamura-san, hi! I just checked Tobio’s fever and it’s gone down.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Daichi stood up as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Ah you know, that’s my job.” He chuckled lightly.

“I don’t think I’ll see you again before Tobio gets discharged, my colleague will come with the prescription papers a bit later after I sign them.” He said as he held out his hand and Daichi shook it lightly.

“Ah alright. Thank you again, bye Suga.” Daichi said with a smile as he watched the grey-haired man leave the room.

Iwaizumi came to the hospital at 8:30 to pick Daichi and Tobio up from the hospital. Tobio already felt a lot better than the day prior. Daichi took Tobio up on his hip and they walked to the reception desk to retrieve the prescription papers Suga had told him about earlier.

Daichi felt sad about the fact he would probably never talk to the man again, not that he would admit that. He had been very nice to Daichi during the night and he had wondered if Daichi was the only one who had been offered a blanket by Suga, and a coffee. Suga also looked pretty, Daichi knew that already but he got the chance to see his face up-close during the night, and it was a sight he would love to see every day. His voice was… how could he describe his voice? It was honey-sweet, he could listen to him talking all day.

Daichi set Tobio in his car seat and they drove back to their place, making a stop at the pharmacy to get the medicines for his son. When he took the prescription paper out of his wallet to give it to the woman in front of him, he noticed a series of number on the back of the paper with written ‘call me if you need help with tobio-kun” next to it. Daichi’s face was flushed red as he handed the paper to the lady and as soon as he got the medicines, he ran back to the car, shoving the paper into Iwaizumi’s face.

“Iwaizumi!” He said, slightly panting.

Iwaizumi looked at the prescription paper attentively and smirked at him. “Call him.”

“But it says ‘call if you need help with Tobio’”.

Iwaizumi sighed loudly and gave Daichi the paper back before starting the engine. “Just say you need help then.”

Daichi turned around to look at his son who was fast asleep. “But I don’t need help.”

Iwaizumi hit Daichi’s shoulder, earning himself a small ‘Ouch’.

“Daichi I-am-as-dense-as-a-brick Sawamura. Call him.” He said, giving him a stern look.

Daichi didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride, but he did think about calling the pretty doctor, not that he would admit it.

————

Suga got home a little bit after 5pm on Saturday. He wanted to thank the lord for having his Sunday off. He really did not expect to be called in and work for 24 hours straight at the hospital. As soon as he entered the tiny apartment, Suga removed his shoes and flopped down on the living room couch, too tired to even walk to his room.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep I made you dinner!” Oikawa called from the kitchen doorway.

Suga let out a tired grunt and stood up, walking to the kitchen slowly. “How was the tofu yesterday?” Suga asked as he sat down on one of the bar stools, a plate of baked tonkatsu in front of him.

Oikawa gave him a playful smirk and kissed his forehead.“The tofu burned so we ordered take out.” He chuckled.

“Tooru!” Suga slurred around a mouthful of pork. Suga was glad he actually worked the night before, since decency wasn’t a word in Oikawa’s vocabulary.

“In my defence, Iwa-chan was the one who started-“.

“Don’t.” Suga cut him off. Suga heard his phone buzz on the table and grabbed it quickly. He put it down a few seconds later with a sigh. “Your idea didn’t work.”

“Just wait, he’s probably asleep. You’re not the only one here who pulled an all-nighter.” Oikawa said as he sat down on the kitchen counter.

“I did see him sleep though.”

“Creep.”

“I just entered the room around 3am and he was asleep shut up!” He cried out defensively. He finished his plate rapidly and stood up, putting his plate in the sink. “Are you working tomorrow?” He asked as he started to wash the dishes.

“Nope.” Tooru replied, popping the ‘p’.

“Let’s stay in and do face masks tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” Oikawa said as he got off the kitchen counter. “You smell like shit by the way.” He joked, earning himself a glare.

Suga took the dishcloth that was resting on his shoulder and slapped Oikawa’s ass with it. “Fuck you.”

Suga awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone buzzing on his bedside table. He waited a few seconds to get used to the light of his screen and checked the notifications he had just received. It was a text from an unknown number that said ‘suga-san hi!’. His smile grew wide as he was hopeful the person that just texted him was Sawamura-san. He unlocked his phone and as he was about to type out an answer, he received another message which made him frown.

From : Unknown

Sun 14 Apr, 8:56 AM

suga-san hi!

(it’s tanaka!)

Tanaka was one of his teammates from high-school. When Suga moved to Tokyo they kept talking for a few months but they rapidly stopped.

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 8:57 AM

oh hi! it’s been a while!

From : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 8:57 AM

yes!! noya told me you got a job in tokyo! and i’m in tokyo too now! so i thought i should maybe text you?

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 8:57 AM

ah yes noya told me you moved to tokyo, he cried about it for an hour on the phone.

From : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 8:58 AM

he CRIED??? when was it?

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 8:58 AM

like a month ago or something? why?

Suga didn’t receive an answer right away so he decided to leave his bed and put on his sweatpants before going to the kitchen to make himself and Tooru some breakfast. They barely had anything left in their fridge, but there was enough to make pancakes, Oikawa’s favourite. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he put some of the pancake mixture into an oiled up pan.

From : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:15 AM

he told me the other day he was going to move in with his boyfriend who also lives in tokyo in like three weeks!

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:16 AM

oh alright that’s nice. do you guys still play?

From : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:16 AM

yes we were in the vball team in uni! and i sometimes play with my coworker in our spare time!

what about you?

Suga flipped his pancake before replying to the text.

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:17 AM

i stopped after high school because i didn’t have time to both study and play.

but if you want to play some time soon we can do that!

i live with oikawa so he could join us too.

From : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:17 AM

oh are you guys still dating!!

Suga almost gagged when he read the text. He removed the pancake from the pan and put some mixture in it again. He heard feet padding down the hallway and saw Oikawa lean against the kitchen doorway in nothing but his _ugly_ alien boxers. Oikawa beamed when he saw the pancakes and kissed Suga’s cheek as he made his way to the kitchen table.

“Who are you talking to?” He asked tiredly.

“Tanaka, from high-school. He just asked me if we were still dating.” He chuckled. He gave Oikawa a plate full of pancake before going back in front of the stove.

“Ew gross.”

“I know.” He laughed slightly.

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:20 AM

no omg! we’re just roommates. he has a boyfriend anyway.

From : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:20 AM

oh! and do you?

Suga felt his heart clench in his chest as he read the message. He was about to type out an answer when he felt the smell of burning pancakes right under his nose. “WHAT! I leave them unsupervised for less than a minute and these assholes have the audacity to burn!” He whined as he removed the pan from the stove. He walked to the table, phone and plate in hand, and sat down in front of Tooru who was laughing at him.

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:22 AM

ahah no. it’s not like i actually have the time to find one anyway.

From : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:22 AM

ahhh sorry! i’m sure you’ll find someone.

Suga laughed quietly when he read that last text.

“What is it?” Oikawa asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

“We’re talking about dating stuff and he just told me ‘don’t worry you’re gonna find someone’”. He said as he imitated Tanaka’s voice.

“No news from Hottie-chan?” Oikawa asked, but he didn’t get a reply.

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:24 AM

eh thanks. are you free next sunday? we could go out and play if you want since the weather is going to be nice.

From : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:25 AM

sure! i’ll ask my coworkers if they want to come with us! you should bring oikawa-san too! i’ll text you tomorrow to let you know!

“Do you want to play volleyball next Sunday with Tanaka and probably his co-workers?” He asked Oikawa, who was already attacking his third pancake.

Oikawa nodded fervently. Suga knew Oikawa would never say no to volleyball, but he just wanted to make sure.

To : Tanaka

Sun 14 Apr, 9:26 AM

sure. have a good day :)

Suga turned off his phone and started eating his _cold and burned_ pancakes (he only had two since the last one burned in the pan, his fault entirely).

After Suga and Oikawa finished their pancakes, they washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. They spent their entire day watching conspiracy videos while doing all kind of masks. They also talked about Suga’s inexistent love life, and Oikawa’s very active sex life. Suga wanted to cry at all the details Oikawa revealed but this was how they spent all their Sundays since they lived together. And they both wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

————

“Did you call him?” Iwaizumi asked as he entered Daichi’s office like every morning.

“Well first of all, hello Iwaizumi-san, and no I didn’t. I was busy this week end and yesterday.” He said without looking up from his laptop screen.

Iwaizumi sat down in the chair in front of Daichi’s desk and gave Daichi his coffee while sipping on his. “Busy my ass. Did you see him this morning?”

He brought the coffee to his lips as a form of distraction and hummed. “I drove Tobio to school and then headed to work so no.”

“You’re literally avoiding him!”

Daichi stared at Iwaizumi for a few seconds. “No I’m not.”

“Daichi, you never drive Tobio to school.” The other man deadpanned.

“I just don’t want him to get sick again.” He said before going back to the _very important_ task of reading his mail.

“No you’re just a coward-“ He said before getting interrupted mid-sentence by a loud knock on Daichi’s office door. Tanaka barged in before even hearing an answer.

“Hi gays!” Tanaka said as he closed the door and hopped on Daichi’s desk.

Daichi and Iwaizumi both stared at him blankly before laughing.

“What is it?” Daichi asked as he tried to shove Tanaka off of his desk.

“I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out and play volleyball on Sunday? One of my high school teammates lives in Tokyo and we haven’t seen each other in a long time so yeah.” He said with a bright smile.“Also we need one more person, but I guess we can invite Asahi.”

“Well if we ask Asahi I won’t be able to come then.” He said as he watched the two men in front of him raise their eyebrows in confusion. “I have to watch Tobio.”

“Just bring him with you! My friend’s good with kids as well so.”

“Okay. Is 2pm alright?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah of course, I’ll let him know! See ya later guys!” And with that he closed the door.

Iwaizumi finished his coffee, stood up and walked to the door. “Call him, or I’ll kick your ass.” He said threateningly before leaving his office.

————

Sunday came upon them faster than expected, and they both hurried to get ready to leave when they realised it was almost 1:30.

“Did you talk to Daddy-chan?” Oikawa asked as he stuffed his water bottle into his gym bag.

“No I haven’t seen him since Saturday. That was stupid of me to think I would even get a chance with him anyway.”

Oikawa stood up and ruffled his hair angrily. “Can you stop belittling yourself or I’ll actually fucking kick your ass!”

“Please do I deserve it.” He deadpanned and he pulled off from Oikawa’s embrace.

“You’re so annoying.” Oikawa whined as he put his gym bag on his shoulder. “Anyway, ready to go?” He asked, earning himself a small hum.

Oikawa ran out of the apartment excitedly, his gym bag making small “thump” noises whenever it bumped against his hip. He turned around as Suga closed the door to their apartment.

“Hey, why do you look so down! Maybe Baldie-chan’s friends are hot.”

“Why are you saying that.” He said without looking at him.

“Well, I don’t know! It feels like you already got over Daddy-chan.”

“Yeah, I guess I have.” He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

————

“So… Did you call him?” Iwaizumi asked as he crouched down to retrieve his water bottle from his gym bag.

Daichi opened his mouth, but was immediately cut off by Iwaizumi. “I cannot believe my best friend is a coward.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Your facial expression said it all.”

“You aren’t even looking at me!” He whined.

Iwaizumi stood up and looked at Daichi. “You were going to say ‘no’ right?”

“Uhm yeah.”

Daichi and Iwaizumi felt their phone buzzing in their pockets and were met with a text that said ‘I’ll be 10 minutes late!’

“When will Tanaka not be late?” They said in unison and laughed.

“Tobio you should drink a lit-“ Daichi stopped mid-sentence. “Where’s Tobio?”

————

“Ah! It’s so warm outside!” Oikawa said as they stepped out of the subway.

“Yeah it’s pretty nice. We should go out more often.”

“I mean I did ask you multiple time if you wanted to go out with Iwa-chan and I but you said ‘no’ every single time.”

Suga sighed. “I just don’t want to third-wheel for you guys.”

Oikawa put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. “I mean when you finally get a boyfriend we could go on double dates!”

“Eh sure.”

After two minutes of walking in the sun, Oikawa and Suga stopped at the front gate of the park. “I think it’s here, I don’t really know where the volleyball nets are though.”

“I’ve been here with Iwa-chan before! Just follow me.” And Oikawa led the way.

“Suga-san!” Suga heard quick footsteps coming from behind him and then felt two small arms hugging his right leg.

“Tobio-kun! What are you doing here?” Suga asked, surprise could be heard in his voice.

“Daddy and Iwaizumi-Ojisan are playing volleyball.” The little boy said excitedly.

“Iwa-chan is here?” Oikawa asked as the little boy hid his face against Suga’s leg and nodded slightly. Oikawa grinned and looked at Suga. “Hi Tobio-kun, my name’s Oikawa, I’m Suga-san’s friend and Iwaizumi-Ojisan’s boyfriend, you don’t have to hide your face away from me.”

The little boy frowned at Oikawa, but detached himself from Suga’s leg. “Come on Tobio-kun let’s bring you back to daddy.” Suga said as he crouched down in front of the little boy and turned around. “Hop on.”

————

“Fuck, I don’t look at him for _one_ minute and he just fucking disappears! I’m such a bad dad please Iwaizumi kill me.” Daichi said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. “Hey I’m sure he’s around here somewhere, he has small legs he can’t have gone too far.”

“What if someone kidnapped him?” Daichi whined.

Iwaizumi and Daichi looked around the park to find the little boy, asking some people if they saw him.

“Daddy!” The little boy shouted. Daichi turned around to see where the voice came from and what he did not expect was to see his son on the man-he-has-been-avoiding-for-a-week’s shoulder, little hands gripping at some tufts of grey hair.

Oikawa took Tobio off of Suga’s shoulders and put him down. Daichi crouched down to welcome his son in a tight embrace. “Tobio, don’t do that again! You scared me!”

“Hi!” Suga said, interrupting Daichi and Tobio’s moment.

Daichi stood up, walked to Suga and hugged him tightly. “Oh god thank you so much I thought I had lost him.”

Suga could hear Oikawa and Iwaizumi snickering next to him and felt blood rush to his face. “Oh uhm, uh it’s a-alright.” He stuttered.

“Ah, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have! I just got really excited for a second and I-“ He blurted out. “Wait what are you doing here?”

Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa rolled their eyes at him and Daichi could feel his blood rush to his face. “You really are as dense as a brick.” Oikawa said.

Daichi took a step back and looked at their clothes. “Ah, you’re Tanaka’s friends.”

Suga opened his mouth before he was interrupted by a loud laugh and someone hugging his back. “Speak of the devil.”

After playing for an hour, they decided to take a small break. Suga sat down next to the little boy and started rummaging through his bag. “Hey Tobio-kun, do you want to eat something? I brought Kit-Kat if you want.”

Tobio looked up at his father and waited for his approval. Daichi nodded and smiled at the both of them. “Thank you, Suga-san!”

“Suga is fine.” He said with a bright smile.

Daichi sat down next to Suga and put his son on his lap. “You can call me Daichi by the way. Sawamura-san is how people call my dad.” His hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

“Daichi.” He hummed. “That’s a nice name.”

“Uhm thanks.” He said, blushing for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“Also I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. “What?”

“With the number thing I mean. I mean it’s not like I expected you to call me or anything, as said on the prescription paper it was just in case Tobio wasn’t feeling good again but-“ He trailed off. “Oh god, I’m gonna sound selfish, but I kinda wanted you to call me and now I’m rambling, I’m so sorry!”

Daichi just blinked at him. “I should be the one apologizing. I wanted to call you to be honest, but I didn’t really know what to say. I’m sorry I made you feel this way.”

Daichi ruffled Tobio’s hair and stood up. He extended his hand to Suga to help him stand up.

“I’ll call you tonight. If you want to of course! Maybe you think I’m an asshole or that I’m uncool and-“

“I can’t wait.” Suga cut him off, a warm smile pulling at his lips.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing volleyball and chatting about pretty much nothing and everything. Daichi and Suga kept throwing warm glances at each other, as if the other would disappear if they didn’t look at the other after a few minutes.

They parted ways at the station, not saying a word to each other, but the promise of talking again lingering in their thoughts.

Suga got home on his own as Oikawa stopped at the grocery store next to their place to get food for the next week.

Suga ran himself a bath, feeling his muscles ache after the intense efforts during the day, he rarely ever did any sports anymore. He sometimes get dragged out of bed by a whining Oikawa who never wanted to run on his own, but apart from that he didn’t do anything as intense as his high school volleyball practices.

He hoped in the bath and felt his muscles relax. He checked his texts every once in a while to see if Daichi had texted him, but he still hadn’t received anything at 7:30.

Suga wasn’t disappointed. Daichi had promised he would call him. And he had a son, son that actually looked pretty exhausted when they parted ways a little over an hour ago.

Suga heard the front door open and close, and listened to the quiet shuffling coming from the kitchen. After a few minutes, he saw Oikawa’s tired form in the bathroom doorway, undressing hurriedly and tossing his sweat-soaked t-shirt and shorts into the laundry basket.

Oikawa hoped in the bath, sitting in front of Suga, his long legs curled up against himself. “I saw you and Dadchi talk earlier.” Oikawa said, wiggling his eyebrows enthusiastically.

“Dadchi? Really?” Suga deadpanned. “I’m not having this conversation with you.”

Oikawa kicked Suga’s leg with his foot under the water to make him speak, resulting in Suga getting out of the bath a little earlier than he had he hoped he would. “He didn’t call you, did he?”

“Not yet. But he promised he would.” He said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. “I’m gonna make dinner and go to bed.”

Oikawa grabbed Suga by the arm, their eyes meeting for a few seconds. “I love you alright?”

Suga smiled at him.

“I love you too.” He whispered and then left the bathroom.

Suga made himself dinner and as soon as he was finished, went back to his room. He got ready for bed and as he was setting his (ten) alarms for the day after, he received a text from an unknown number.

From : Unknown

Sun 21 Apr, 8:32 PM

hello!

To : Unknown

Sun 21 Apr, 8:33 PM

hi who’s this?

From : Unknown

Sun 21 Apr, 8:34 PM

oh uhm it’s daichi!

sorry i wanted to call you but i don’t want to wake tobio up. he’s sleeping in my bed right now.

Suga smiled at his screen and forgot his task of setting his alarms for the day after. He texted Daichi back instantly, nothing could distract him now.

To : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:34 PM

oh hey!! and it’s totally ok! how is he doing? he looked really tired earlier.

From : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:34 PM

he’s ok! we just rarely go out for the entire day and he also didn’t sleep much last night.

and now i sound like a really bad father.

Suga frowned at his screen and tapped fervently his answer.

To : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:35 PM

ah don’t worry it doesn’t make you a bad father at all.

i don’t know what’s you guys situation but tobio seems like a very happy kid.

From : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:35 PM

thank you.

Suga heard a small knock on his door and Oikawa’s head peering out the doorway.“I’m gonna go to bed.” Oikawa said tiredly, earning himself a small hum. “Did he text you?” He asked as he sat down next to Suga.

Suga hid his phone away from Oikawa’s prying eyes.

“I’m talking to him right now.” He smiled brightly. He could feel his heart hammer through his chest.

Oikawa grinned at him and left a kiss on Suga’s forehead. “See? I told you.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Goodnight!” Oikawa said as he stood up and left the room, leaving Suga alone with his phone.

To : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:37 PM

uhm also i don’t want to seem rude or anything and you totally don’t have to reply if you don’t want to but did you adopt him? or is he your biological son?

From : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:38 PM

it’s not rude at all! I adopted him two years ago when i got my job.

i’ve always wanted to be a father and i knew it was the right time to become one. i also have iwaizumi, asahi and my parents by my side to help me.

why did you ask?

To : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:39 PM

oh i see!! it’s just, you two really look alike so i though you might have been married before or something.

Suga didn’t receive a text for a few minutes, wondering if he had said something he shouldn’t have said. When he started yawning more and more he decided to text Daichi.

To : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:49 PM

anyway! i should probably go. vball has worn me out, i’ll see you tomorrow in the metro? :)

From : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:51 PM

sure. goodnight suga!

To : Daichi

Sun 21 Apr, 8:51 PM

g’night!

He didn’t forget to set his alarms for the day after and turned off his phone, a smile still pulling at his lips as he fell asleep rapidly, something that happened more and more for the last few weeks.

The next day, Suga awoke to the smell of coffee filling his nostrils. Suga unplugged his phone and took it with him to the kitchen where Oikawa was waiting for him, two cups of coffee in hand and two plates of omurice set on the table.

“Morning.” Suga said with a yawn. He sat down at their table, took his chopsticks and began eating his breakfast.

“Did you sleep well?” Oikawa asked, a mischievous grin pulling at his mouth.

Suga was staring at his phone blankly, as if he was waiting for someone to text him. “Earth to Suga!”

Suga snapped his head to look at Oikawa and smiled. “Like a baby.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by a loud ‘ding’ coming from Suga’s phone. Suga’s eyes widened and he grabbed his phone so that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to see the screen.

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 7:20 AM

tobio has been whining all morning because he misses you.

do i have to compete with my own son?

“Is it Dadchi?”

Suga hummed in response, quickly tapping at his phone as he felt the blood rush to his face.

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 7:21 AM

aha maybe.

are you bringing him to school today? i could come with you if you want.

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 7:21 AM

you don’t mind?

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 7:22 AM

of course not! is his school next to your job?

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 7:22 AM

yep. it’s not that far away from the manurouchi line as well.

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 7:22 AM

perfect! i’ll see you soon then :)

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 7:23 AM

see you suga!

Suga stood up as soon as he finished his food, putting his plate in the sink without even washing it. He still had an hour before he had to leave, which was enough time to get ready properly.

Fourty-five minutes later, Suga was wondering if maybe he had spent too much time on getting ready. Maybe he had spent too much time on his hair, too much time on picking his outfit, but he looked great.

He stepped out of his apartment and went to the train station. It was warm outside and there was a light breeze going through his (unruly) hair. ‘Today’s a great day’ he though to himself.

Once he reached the station, he sat on one of the benches and waited for the metro to arrive. He was excited. He wasn’t excited to go to work (he loved his job really, but that wasn’t the reason why he was excited). But he was finally going to spend some time alone with Daichi, even if it was only for 5 minutes or less, he was finally going to have some time alone with the man he had fantasised about for weeks now. The metro came into view and Suga stood up, waiting for the automatic doors to open.

As soon as he stepped in, the ashen-haired man heard a gasp and a “Suga!” and felt two little arms gripping his right leg. He looked down at the little boy and ruffled his hair, earning him a giggle. “Hi, Tobio-kun.”

He then looked up and saw two warm orbs looking at him. He took Tobio up on his hip and walked over to Daichi. “Hey.”

“Hi.” He said with a smile.

“Did you do something with your hair?” The other man asked.

“It’s the cowlick, isn’t it?” He chuckled slightly.“My hair is a mess I know, I’ve been suffering a bad case of permanent bed-head since I was like four. I can’t do anything about it.”

Tobio put a hand through Suga’s hair and softly grabbed a tuft. “I like your hair! They look like grandma’s, but grandma’s isn’t as soft as yours!” The little boy said excitedly.

“Ahah, thank you Tobio-kun.”

The voice on the metro announced ‘Otemachi station’ and the metro came to a halt. Suga put Tobio down and grabbed his hand instead, Daichi leading the way. They walked to Tobio’s school in a comfortable silence, Tobio sometimes chatting with Suga about pretty much nothing and everything. He told him about this one kid that was in his class named “Shouyou”, the little boy said he didn’t really like him because he was “too loud” but Suga was buying none of it.

Once they reached the school, Suga let go of Tobio’s hand and ruffled his hair slightly. “Have a good day Tobio-kun.” He said as he gave Tobio a kit-kat secretly.

“Thank you Suga! Are you and daddy coming to pick me up tonight?” The little boy asked. Suga looked at Daichi, not knowing how to answer that question.

Daichi crouched down in front of his son. “Hey bud, I know you want to spend time with Suga, but he has to work too.”

Tobio pouted and looked at Suga with big warm eyes. “Okay.”

“I could bring you to school with daddy again tomorrow if you want. Now go you’re gonna be late for class.” Suga said with a smile.

“Yes!” The little boy said. Daichi kissed his forehead and watched his son run to the building.

“You spoil him too much.” Daichi said as they made their way back to the station.

“He’s a nice kid, it’s hard not to.” Suga chuckled and they fell into comfortable silence again.

“Uhm by the way, you look great today. I mean you always look great don’t get me wrong, but uhm yes you really do look great.” Daichi said after a few minutes.

Suga could feel the blood rush to his face. “Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.” He said with a wink.

When they reached the station, Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand. “Hey, uhm I was wondering if you wanted to, I don’t know, maybe go out soon? Just the two of us I mean."

Suga gave him a warm smile. “Sure that sounds great. I’ll text you tonight alright?” He winked at him and Daichi let go of his hand as he watched him enter the metro.

“Yeah.” He whispered as he saw the subway leave the platform.

————

When Suga barged in his apartment that evening, the first thing he did was slump onto the couch where Oikawa was sitting and watching TV.

“Tooru, I’m so in love.”

“Did you two kiss already?” The brunette asked as he petted Suga’s hair gently. Suga repositioned himself on the couch so that his head was in Oikawa’s lap and he stared at him with a huge smile.

“No. But he asked me if I wanted to go out with him soon.” He said, his smile turning into a smirk. “And without his kid.”

Oikawa took the remote and pressed ‘pause’, so that all his attention would be on Suga. “When?”

“Don’t know yet. I told him we would talk about it tonight.” Suga took his phone out of his pocket to check his calendar. “I also won’t have a break for the next three weeks, so no date.” He said with a sigh.

“You know it took me two months to finally ask Iwa-chan on a date! Even though he did refuse the first time. Little did he know I would be the best fuck of his life.” He said with a grin as he watched the horror slowly making its way on Suga’s face.

“You know what, I’m gonna make dinner so that I don’t have to listen to you talking about sex with Iwaizumi-san.” He said as he stood up, making his way to the kitchen.

“I mean I can still talk about it even if-“

“I’ll kick you out of this apartment if you do.” Suga cut him off mid-sentence. He took out all the ingredients to make shoyu ramen for the both of them and started preparing their dinner in silence, except for the voices coming from the TV in the living room.

As soon as the ramen finished cooking, Suga poured two portions in two different bowls, he then added the eggs, broth and meat. He sprinkled some scallions over the two bowls and then brought them to the living room, where Oikawa was still slumped on the couch.

They both watched TV as they slurped their noodles, Suga sometimes making comments on the ridiculous documentary Oikawa was watching.

“Ah I forgot to tell you, but Dadchi texted you.” Oikawa said, his eyes still fixed on the TV in front of them.

Suga almost dropped his bowl of noodle on the floor as he grabbed his phone on the table. He looked at his notifications where there indeed was a text from Daichi that he had sent 20 minutes ago.

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:07 PM

good evening!

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:29 PM

hi!! sorry i was making dinner!

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:29 PM

it’s alright! how are you?

Suga didn’t expect to receive a text from Daichi immediately. He finished his noodles rapidly and ran to the kitchen, phone in hand, and put his bowl in the dish-full sink. He would have to wash the dishes tomorrow morning. He walked to his room, feeling Oikawa’s watchful eyes on him and closed his door with his foot, as he replied to Daichi.

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:32 PM

i’m good! a little tired so i think i’ll head to bed soon! how about you? how’s tobio?

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:33 PM

i’m great. tobio hasn’t stopped talking about you since i picked him up from school.

also stop giving him kit kats!

Suga laughed out loud as he read the last text and removed his sweatpants before he climbed into bed.

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:33 PM

don’t know what you’re talking about :)

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:33 PM

umm. when are you free by the way? for the going out thing i mean.

Suga felt his cheeks heat up in a blush at the sudden change of conversation. He hugged his pillow tightly and tapped out his answer.

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:34 PM

my next break isn’t until may 12.. so yeah

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:35 PM

uhm alright. let’s do something on may 12th then.

Suga swung his legs in excitement and let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:36 PM

sounds good!

i think i’ll go to bed now… so i’ll see you tomorrow?

From : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:36 PM

of course! goodnight suga

To : Daichi

Mon 22 Apr, 9:37 PM

g’night daichi!

That night, Suga dreamt about a life where he and Daichi were together, something that he wish would happen sooner or later.

They kept meeting up every single morning before work, spending some time with each other as they brought Tobio to school. They also very often met up in the evening after work, right as Daichi came out of work and picked Tobio up. They tried their best as to coordinate themselves so that they would be in the subway at the same time, every morning and every night.

On May 1st, they met up in the morning as usual, but when Suga stepped in the subway, Daichi noticed he had two coffees in hand. “You did not just get me coffee.” Daichi deadpanned.

“Too late!” Suga singsonged as he handed Daichi one of the cups.

Daichi stared at him blankly but still took the coffee from his hand, their fingers brushing slightly. “You said your coffee machine broke.”

Daichi felt his cheeks redden and his heart skip a beat.

“I- I did say that yes.” He stuttered. Tobio held out his hands in a ‘hold me’ fashion and Suga crouched down to take him on his hip. The sight made Daichi’s heart flutter.

“I’ll be the one getting you coffee next time.” He said as he stood up when they reached Otemachi station.

Suga hummed and set Tobio down, taking his hand instead. “Coffee with one spoon of sugar for me.” He said with a wink.

Daichi smiled at the ashen-haired man and grabbed Tobio’s other hand. “I’ll try to remember that then.”

The two men parted ways when Daichi walked Suga back to the station, as usual.

As soon as Daichi entered his office, he turned on his computer and looked at the picture of his son and him that was on his desk. He hoped that there would be a picture of them joined by Suga one day too.

Daichi spent his day preparing for his monthly team meeting that would be held that evening. He also spent his day thinking about how good it would feel to hold Suga. To kiss Suga. To live with Suga. The two of them got along pretty well. And it was obvious that the both of them liked each other. Daichi might be as dense as a brick, but Suga didn’t hide his feelings very well.

Before he knew it, it was already five-thirty. He usually didn’t check his texts when he was at work, but he was practically done with his day, he just had his team meeting to do and then he could go home. As he was scrolling through his text with Iwaizumi, he received a text from Suga.

From : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:39 PM

hey! i didn’t see you in the subway did something come up at work?

Daichi smiled at the fact that Suga was a little worried for him, but he decided to not think too much about it and replied instantly.

To : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:39 PM

hey! i forgot to tell you but we usually have team meetings on the first wednesday of each month.

From : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:40 PM

oh sorry!! go back to your meeting ⊙０⊙

Daichi leaned back in his chair and smiled at the emoji. Emojis were Suga’s things. And he liked it.

To : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:42 PM

it starts in 20 minutes so it’s fine!

Daichi wanted to go home right now and talk to Suga during the entire evening, not that he would admit it. When he saw Suga’s next text, he knew he wasn’t the only one thinking that way.

From : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:43 PM

ahhh cool. i get to talk to you a little longer then :)

is tobio still at school? do you need someone to pick him up?

To : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:44 PM

don’t worry iwaizumi usually takes care of him when we have team meetings so i asked him if he could pick him up tonight.

From : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:45 PM

oh! i thought he was in the same department as you. so yeah!

but i mean if you ever need help with tobio! i can lend some extra hands :)))

He buried his face in his hand so that no one would see him blushing. Not that anyone could see him in his office. But still. He smiled at the fact that Suga would be happy to help him with his son. He couldn’t help but think about how maybe Suga was the person he was looking for to build a little family of his own.

To : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:47 PM

i’ll keep that in mind thank you.

i’ve got to go. i probably will be back home pretty late so i’ll see you tomorrow?

From : Suga

Wed 1 May, 5:48 PM

yes sure!!! see you :)!!

Daichi turned off his computer and left his office. He walked to the meeting room slowly, trying not to think too hard about Suga before the meeting. ‘stay professional’ Iwaizumi would probably tell him as he slapped him with a bunch of papers if he were there.

————

The day they were going on a date was approaching rapidly, not that Daichi would mind, but he did feel some kind of pressure. He hadn’t gone a date in what felt like years (it actually had been two years since his last date, which had went terribly wrong), and he was scared he would not be enough for Suga. Or worse, maybe Suga didn’t like Daichi and he was just trying to be nice.

Daichi got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the small ‘ding’ of his phone, which was buried under his pillows. He quickly grabbed it but was disappointed when he realized it wasn’t Suga who had texted him, but Iwaizumi.

From : Iwaizumi

Thu 2 May, 10:41 PM

Hey Daichi I’m sorry it’s super late but my mom broke her arm and since my dad is on a business trip for the week end I have to go back to Sendai. I’ll be back on Monday but I won’t be able to take care of Tobio tomorrow night.

Daichi scrunched up his nose as he read the text, already thinking about who he could text at that time of the day so that they could watch his son tomorrow night.

To : Iwaizumi

Thu 2 May, 10:43 PM

it’s alright don’t worry! i’ll ask asahi and if he can’t i’ll tell boss that i can’t go to the meeting.

From : Iwaizumi

Thu 2 May, 10:43 PM

Daichi, it’s a super important meeting though.

Daichi thought about it again for a few seconds. Maybe if Asahi couldn’t, he could ask Suga? He did say that he would be very happy to help him with his son. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind if he texted him at that time of the day.

To : Iwaizumi

Thu 2 May, 10:44 PM

i know.

or i could ask suga. he said he could help me if i ever needed help with tobio, but i feel super bad about it i don’t want to bother him.

From : Iwaizumi

Thu 2 May, 10:44 PM

He wouldn’t have said that if he didn’t mean it.

To : Iwaizumi

Thu 2 May, 10:45 PM

yeah you’re right. i’ll ask him if asahi can’t.

From : Iwaizumi

Thu 2 May, 10:45 PM

Cool. I’m really sorry again.

To : Iwaizumi

Thu 2 May, 10:45 PM

it’s alright it’s not your fault.

Daichi considered asking Suga first. But he didn’t in the end. Because he was a coward. And he also didn’t want to bother Suga.

To : Asahi

Thu 2 May, 10:48 PM

hey asahi! i know it’s super late but i was wondering if you could watch tobio tomorrow night? i’m sorry for the short notice but iwaizumi just told me that he couldn’t watch him and uhm yeah.

From : Asahi

Thu 2 May, 10:49 PM

Hi Daichi! I’m super sorry but my boyfriend is moving into my apartment this week end so i went to his place to help him pack his stuff.

Daichi sighed deeply as he remembered the conversation on the phone he had with Asahi a few weeks ago. Guess he would have to ask Suga then.

To : Asahi

Thu 2 May, 10:50 PM

fuckkk i forgot about that. i’ll ask suga about it then!

He didn’t even wait for Asahi to reply before he clicked on Suga’s contact name to text him.

To : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:51 PM

hey suga. it’s super late i know and you’re also probably sleeping but uhm do you remember what you told me the other day about helping me with tobio?

To Daichi’s surprise, Suga responded immediately. Daichi knew Suga would be tired the day after, he rarely ever went to bed this late, and when he did, he would always complain to Daichi first thing in the morning.

From : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:51 PM

hello!!!! yes i do!

To : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:52 PM

it’s totally okay if you can’t but could you maybe watch him tomorrow night? i have an important meeting in the evening and iwaizumi has to go back home for the week end and asahi is helping his boyfriend move into his apartment… so i don’t really have anyone to watch him.

He was a bit embarrassed to ask him that. Maybe he should have asked his parent’s instead? His mom was always happy to watch his son. He stood up and walked to his kitchen silently, as to not wake Tobio up and poured himself a glass of water. He felt his phone buzz in his sweatpants’ pocket and read the message Suga had just sent him. Much to Daichi’s relief, it was an affirmative answer.

From : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:53 PM

aaaaaa yes of course!!!! i’d be more than happy to help :)

To : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:53 PM

thank you so fucking much you’re really saving my life right now

could you maybe come by my place tomorrow before work? so that i can show you around and all that.

Daichi thought immediately that he should maybe clean his apartment a little. Not that his apartment was dirty. But when you lived with a big dog and a small kid, ‘clean’ wasn’t quite the word someone would employ to describe their apartment, ‘decent’ would be a better word.

From : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:54 PM

sure sure!! i’ll be there at 7:45? if thats ok

To : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:55 PM

yes perfect. thank you so much!

From : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:55 PM

it’s ok!!! now go to sleep (*´ω`*)

To : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:55 PM

ahah, i’ll return the compliment. goodnight suga :)

From : Suga

Thu 2 May, 10:55 PM

night night daichi!!

And Daichi did as he was told, he finished his glass of water quickly, petted his dog on the head a few times before going back to his room. He removed his sweatpants and shirt and slid under the covers quickly, even if it was May, the air was still a bit cold in his tiny apartment. He fell asleep rapidly, the thought of Suga coming to his place the day after lingering in his thoughts.

————

The apartment was fairly quiet. Oikawa was still sleeping in his room, _he was not working today the lucky bastard_ , no sound could be heard except for the kettle whistling in the kitchen. Suga was getting ready in the bathroom, giving way too much attention on his forever-unruly hair.

He went back to his room and put on a clean shirt and a pair of black jeans. He has been giving a lot more attention to his clothing ever since he has been meeting Daichi on a daily basis. Not that he didn’t care about how he dressed, _he had a great sense of fashion_ , but he usually didn’t make much efforts when going to work, mostly because it was getting covered up by his scrubs anyway.

He walked to the kitchen and poured the warm water from the kettle into his cup and brought it back to his room as he finished getting ready. He heard his phone buzz on his bedside table and was met with a message from Daichi, telling him about how excited Tobio was about spending the night with him tonight, and he also sent him his address. Daichi didn’t live that far away, only one stop away from him, he could walk to his place if he weren’t the lazy man that he is.

He drank his tea, picked up his phone and backpack, and put on his shoes. He wrote on a sticky note that Tooru shouldn’t wait for him for dinner because he would probably come back really late, _if he even comes back._

————

“Tobio, hurry up and finish your rice so you can brush your teeth.” Daichi demanded.

“Can I not brush my teeth today?”

Daichi crouched down in front of his son and put his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“No you can’t do that bud, sorry.” Tobio pouted and finished his breakfast silently.

Daichi finished making their bento and heard a soft knock on the door. “I’m coming!”

He swung the door open and was met with a _really good looking_ Suga. “Hey!”

“Hi, come in.”

His apartment was fairly clean. It was hard to believe he lived here with a young boy and a big dog.

Suga looked down at the dog and crouched down to pet him.

“You know, when I saw you that one time in the subway with your dog, I actually really wanted to ask you if I could pet him.” He looked up at Daichi who was smiling at him.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know. I told my roommate afterwards and he told me I was a coward.” He laughed.

“Suga!” The little boy yelled as he ran over to hug Suga’s leg.

“Hi Tobio, excited for tonight?” The grey haired man asked him as he ruffled his hair.

“Yes!”

“Tobio, go grab your backpack we have to go soon.” Daichi demanded.

The little boy nodded and then ran off to his room to retrieve his small backpack.

“When should I put him to bed by the way?” Suga asked.

“It’s Friday so I usually put him to bed at around 9:30, also do you think you could help him with his bath?”

“Yeah sure, I can do that!”

Daichi looked at the time on his watch, _8:10_ , they had to hurry up a little. Daichi went to the kitchen and poured a generous amount of dog food into Haku’s bowl.

“I store Haku’s food here.” He pointed at a cabinet under the sink. “And I usually feed him at 8:00pm.” Suga nodded.

Daichi grabbed his briefcase and walked back to the living room “And that’s pretty much it! You can call or text me if you need help with something.”

 **“** Ok I think I can do that!” He replied with a smile.

Tobio sat down to put his shoes on and pet his dog.

“Can I stay with Suga all day?” The little boy asked innocently.

“Hey buddy,” Daichi crouched down next to his son. “You know you can’t do that, Suga has to work and you have school today.”

Tobio frowned and gave his dad a small ‘okay’ and then stood up.

“Hey, why don’t you jump on my back? I’ll give you a piggyback ride to school.” Suga said as he squatted down in front of the little boy.

Tobio looked up at his dad who nodded in agreement. “Thank you!”

They left the apartment and Daichi locked the door behind them. He gave Suga the key and a small piece of paper, their fingers brushing against each other.

“This is the code for the alarm, I don’t think you’ll need it since I gave you the remote but just in case.”

They heard a door open behind them and turned around, only to see Iwaizumi leaving his apartment with a small suitcase.

“Already moving in together? That’s very bold of you Sawamura.” He said blankly as he gave Daichi a sheepish grin. Suga could feel his blood rush to his face.

“H-he’s watching Tobio tonight since you shamelessly abandoned me.” Daichi replied. “Anyway, have fun at your parents!” He said as he waved him goodbye.

A small laugh escaped Iwaizumi’s mouth. He grabbed his suitcase and turned around. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He exclaimed without looking back.

Suga and Daichi looked at each other, their face growing red in embarrassment. “We should go.” Daichi said, breaking the silence between the two of them, and Suga nodding in response.

————

He should have brought an umbrella with him. He knew he should have brought one with him and now he was soaked. Suga jumped over a puddle only to land in another one.

He crossed the street, the rain still falling onto him and he was pretty sure he was as soaked as if he had just taken a shower. The school building came into sight. Suga started jogging slightly and went inside the building looking for Tobio’s class. He took out his phone to look at Daichi’s text, telling him Tobio’s teacher’s name.

“Hello! Are you looking for something?” A tall man asked, approaching a lost-looking Suga.

Suga turned around to look at him. “Hi, I’m looking for Shimizu-san’s class?”

The man nodded. “Follow me, I’ll walk you to her class”

“Have we met before?” The dark haired man said after a little while.

“Uh?” Suga stopped in his track.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you, you just look like someone that used to go to a school near mine.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “What was the name of your school?” Suga asked.

“Aobajōsai, It’s a private school in Sendai.”

“And your name?...” Suga trailed off.

“Ah! I’m Matsukawa Issei.”

“I bet Oikawa will be pleased to learn I’ve run into one of his classmates today.” Suga replied, giving him a slight chuckle.

“Come here man!” Issei said, extending his arm to give Suga a hug.

“So, who’s the kid?” The taller man asked as they continued walking down the hall.

“Tobio Samawura.”

“Oh. Should I call you Sawamura-san now?” He said jokingly, and Suga could feel his blood rush to his face for what felt like the hundredth time today.

“Oh no! We.. uhm we aren’t? Like that?” Suga stuttered. “He’s my… friend’s kid?”

“ _Friend’s_ kid huh? Nice.” Issei came to a stop in front of a _really colorful_ door. “And here we are.”

“Thank you, it was nice to see you again. We should see each other again!” He said, giving him one of his signature smiles.

“You mentioned Oikawa earlier, do you still talk to him?”

“We’ve been roommates for the past six years now, so yeah.”

Issei sighed in response “Well I guess we’ll _have to_ see each other again.” He grinned.“And good luck with Sawamura-san!” He said before jogging back to the main entrance.

Suga knocked quietly on the door before entering the room. The room was really colorful, toys were scattered pretty much everywhere, kids were running around. There was an area in one of the corner of the room which seemed to be designated for art. He spotted Tobio in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor and playing with one of the kids. _Shouyou he had guessed._ Tobio apparently didn’t have much friends except from him.

“Hello! I’ve never seen you here, who are you coming to pick up?” A young woman asked.

‘God she’s pretty’ Suga thought to himself.“Hi. I’m here for Tobio Sawamura.”

“Ah! You must be Suga-san! Sawamura-san told me you would pick him up this morning. Tobio hasn’t stopped talking about you all day.” She chuckled. “Tobio-kun! Suga-san is here!”

“ ‘M coming!” The little boy called back from across the room.

Suga watched Tobio as he retrieved his backpack from his cubicle and picked up a drawing on the floor next to him. He ran to Suga and hugged his leg. “Hi!”

“Hey Tobio-kun.” Suga smiled at him and crouched down to zip up his raincoat.

“For you!” Tobio said as he extended his hand which was holding his drawing. “It’s you, Daddy, Haku and me!”

Suga could feel the warmth of the blush as it crawled up his neck. Suga hugged Tobio tightly and whispered a small ‘thank you’ into his ear.

The ashen-haired man extended his hand to Shimizu and she shook his hand. “I’ll see you on Monday, Tobio-kun!” Shimizu-san said with a beautiful bright smile.

“Goodbye Suga-san.” She grinned with a wave before going back to her desk.

They walked in the downpour for a little bit after they got off the subway. Suga and Tobio entered the apartment’s building and once in the elevator Tobio pressed the button that brought them to the second floor. “What would you like to eat tonight?” Suga asked the little boy.

“Uhm.. could we eat udon?” Tobio said, looking up at Suga.

“Sure.”

The elevator door opened up and Tobio took Suga’s hand as he lead him out to the apartment. Suga opened the flat’s door, took off his shoes and shut the door behind them. He helped Tobio out of his _soaked_ raincoat and went to the bathroom so it would dry more quickly. He looked at the time. 5:30. He could run a bath for Tobio and make food while he was in the bath.

Suga turned on the faucet and put his hand in the water to check the temperature.

“Suga?” The little boy said from across the living room. Suga hummed in response and Tobio ran to the bathroom. “Are we going to take a bath now?”

“ _You’re_ going to take a bath, I’ve showered already at home.” Suga replied, earning him a very disappointed pout. “What is it?” He asked as he crouched down in front of the black-haired boy.

“Daddy always takes a bath with me.”

Suga let out a surprised chuckle. “I’m not your daddy, Tobio.”

“I wish you were, Daddy said he likes you.”

Suga felt his face heat up.

“I like your daddy too.” Suga put his finger to his lips as a shush gesture. “It’s our little secret alright?” He winked at Tobio who nodded in response.

Tobio undressed quickly and jumped in the bath, Suga turned off the faucet and gave him a few toys which were on top of one of the cabinets.

“I’ll make the udon, scream my name when you want me to wash your hair okay?” Tobio gave him a quick nod in response.

After his bath, Tobio played on the living room floor while waiting for the Udon to cook. He played with Haku, sometimes laying his head on the dog’s stomach as if it were a pillow.

Suga didn’t have a pet, since his landlord wouldn’t allow them. He had always wanted one. Whether it was a cat or a dog, he had always thought having a pet would be nice and that it might relieve the lonely feeling that sometimes made its way into his heart. Suga didn’t have any siblings and when he was younger his parents were rarely there. They both were always traveling overseas and Suga spent most of his childhood at his grandma’s home.

“Tobio, go wash your hands it’s time to eat.”

“Okay!” The little boy said as he stood up and ran to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Suga and Tobio chatted a little, talking about pretty much nothing and everything. Tobio had apparently warmed up a lot to Shouyou and had made a lot of friends in his new school.

Tobio and Suga went downstairs right after dinner to the little garden behind the building with Haku. The poor dog hated the rain, but he had to go out. Thank god the building had a little park behind it so that they wouldn’t have to walk around the city in the downpour.

They went back to the apartment after 10 minutes. Tobio was being quiet when all of a sudden a groan escaped his mouth.

“What is it, Tobio?” Suga asked as he crouched down next to him.

“I’m bored.” He sighed.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

Tobio’s face lit up and he stood up. “Can we go to Daddy’s room? He has Netflix on his TV.”

“Let me ask him.” Suga said as he fished out his phone from his pocket. 

“Hi Daichi.”

“Hey... Did something happen with Tobio? Do I need to come over to help you?” Daichi said with a tint of worry in his voice.

“Ah! No! Tobio wants to watch a movie and asked if we could go to your room? Since you have Netflix on your TV.” Suga asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Yes sure. The remote should be in my desk. Sorry I have to go back, I should be home at around ten-thirty.”

“Sounds good. See you later!” Suga grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“We can go to daddy’s room!” Tobio flashed him a bright smile. “But first go brush your teeth.”

“Okay.” The little boy said with a pout.

They both went to the bathroom and Suga gave Tobio his toothbrush after putting a drop of toothpaste.

“Are byou wearry going to ribe here?” Tobio asked, his mouth stuffed with white foam.

“What do you mean?”

Tobio spat out the foam and rinsed his mouth. “This morning Iwaizumi-Ojisan said you were going to move in.”

Suga knelt down in front of Tobio and put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think I will move in with you guys, or at least not anytime soon. I have feelings for your daddy and your daddy might have feelings for me too but these things take time. But that doesn’t mean I won’t be able to hang out with you, we’ll still see each other before and after school okay?”

Tobio gave him a shy smile and nodded as he climbed down from his stool. “Could you make some hot cocoa?”

“Sure, go to daddy’s room I’ll make it while you pick a movie.” Suga replied as he turned around before getting stopped by two small arms around his leg.

“Thank you.”

Suga made his way to the kitchen and prepared the two hot chocolates. Suga still felt all warm and fuzzy from his earlier conversation with Daichi. His voice sounded so warm and gentle. He also thought about what Tobio told him a few minutes before. Tobio wanted him to live with them. Tobio liked Suga. Daichi liked Suga. Tobio wanted Suga to be his dad.

He walked back to Daichi’s room, two mugs in hand giving one to Tobio and putting the other one on one of the bedside tables. “So what movie did you pick?” Suga asked.

“I wanted to wait until you came back! But I think I want to watch Pokémon.”

“Pokémon, huh? I haven’t watched that in a very long time.” He said.

“Daddy never wants to watch it because he said it’s boring.” The little boy said, his mouth pinched in a pout.

“Maybe daddy is actually the boring one.” He giggled.

Suga removed his sweater and sat down on the bed next to Tobio, his back against the headboard. After a while, Tobio decided to put his plushie on Suga’s lap and lied down on it. From the way Tobio’s breathing slowed, Suga could tell he was going to fall asleep soon. He petted his hair gently as they both fell asleep rapidly.

————

It was eleven when Daichi got out of his meeting. He hoped Suga wouldn’t mind since he had told him earlier that he would be home at around ten-thirty. He pulled out his phone from his pocket as he walked to the metro station. He texted Suga, telling him he would be home in twenty minutes. Suga didn’t answer or read his text, but it didn’t worry him. Suga’s phone could have ran out of battery. Or he could have set fire to his apartment while cooking and died. Or maybe he had just fallen asleep.

Daichi waited for the metro to arrive. The sky was dark but the city was bright and lively. He loved Friday nights in Tokyo - it reminded him of his uni days when he used to go out with his friends. The metro came into view and he stepped in, leaning against the automatic doors once inside.

Daichi was happy. He had a stable job that he liked, an adorable kid and a sometimes less-adorable dog. And he also had Suga. The grey-haired man had made his way into his life a little more than a month ago and he couldn’t be happier about it. Suga was great. He was nice, Daichi liked the way his face lit up whenever he smiled. He looked like the human embodiment of the sun. Daichi had a soft spot for the way he laughed too, throwing his head back and exposing the skin of his neck, soft chuckle escaping his lips, his eyes crinkling. Suga was _pretty,_ Daichi thought to himself. Every single thing about him made Daichi’s heart flutter.

By the time Daichi got to his apartment building, it was already eleven twenty. He was exhausted and he thanked the lord for having the weekend off.

Daichi entered his flat and removed his shoes in the genkan. He walked further into his apartment while being cautious not to make too much noise. “Suga?” He called out quietly. He didn’t get an answer but he could hear some voices coming out of his room. Probably from the TV and decided to go check it out.

When he entered his room, what he did not expect was to see his son’s little body enveloped in Suga’s tight embrace. He leaned against the door frame as he watched them sleep peacefully. There were butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Suga was sleeping all curled in on himself, one arm slung over Tobio’s little sleeping form.

Daichi walked over to his desk and turned off the TV. He didn’t want to wake Suga or his son up so he walked over to his wardrobe and took out a blanket and pillow before heading to the living room. He quickly got changed, brushed his teeth and then lay down on his makeshift bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time. He was exhausted, but sleep seemed unlikely. Daichi was happy.

————

Suga was kissing him. Daichi closed the small space that was left between their bodies and deepened the kiss. Everything was quiet except for the light rain drumming on the window. Daichi held Suga’s face in his hands and smiled at him.

“You make me happy.” He said and Suga blinked at him and started to giggle. Daichi reached out to take a lose strand of hair in between his fingertips but he felt nothing.

Daichi woke up covered in sweat, alone on his couch. The blanket had fallen to the floor in his sleep, and his shirt had risen up, exposing the skin of his stomach.

Daichi stood up and looked at the time. Seven-thirty. It was still pretty early but he was sure Tobio would probably wake up soon. He walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face and then went to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

He poured water into the coffee pot and went over to the fridge. It was pretty empty but he guessed he could make something simple with the few eggs he had left. He could make Tamagoyaki or Omurice. Tobio loved Omurice. Maybe Suga liked it too?

————

Suga awoke when he felt Tobio’s little body leave his side. Suga could tell he tried his best not to wake him up but he was a light sleeper after all.

It was only after opening his eyes that Suga noticed there was something wrong. He wasn’t in his bed. And he also didn’t have a son. He had fallen asleep at Daichi’s apartment last night before he had come back home.

He sighed aloud and sat up at the edge of the bed. He decided to take a look at the mirror which was right next to Daichi’s bed and stared in horror at the state his clothes and hair were in. His shirt and pants were all wrinkled and he was suffering from a bad case of bed-head (not that this was unusual, but it was still pretty awful).

Suga finally stood up and stretched out. Before leaving the room he took a look at his phone to see if he received any text from Oikawa. Surprisingly, he had received only one saying: 'Hope you’re having fun with Dadchi-san!' Suga chuckled at the message, but decided not to reply. He put his phone in his pocket and headed out of the room.

“What do you want to drink Tobio?” Daichi asked as he opened the fridge.

“Apple juice please!” The little boy answered.

Suga leant against the door frame and watched as Daichi was preparing the Omurice for the three of them. He turned around to grab the plates from one of the cabinets and locked eyes with Suga. “Ah! Good morning.”

“Hi.” He said with a soft smile.

“Tobio, did you wash your hands?” Daichi asked and Tobio stood up and ran to the bathroom to wash his hands.

“I’m really sorry I fell asleep, you should have woke me up.” Suga said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“It was quite the sight.” He chuckled. “I didn’t want to wake Tobio up anyway. But I really didn’t mind.”

“Did you sleep..?”

“Ah no I slept on the couch. I couldn’t.. I wouldn’t..” He trailed off as he started to wash the pan. “You can sit down, breakfast is ready.”

Tobio came back from the bathroom and sat down on one of the bar stools. “Are you staying here today?” The little boy asked.

“Ah... I wish I could but I’m working today.” Daichi gave them their plates and poured Suga a cup of coffee.

“When do you start working? Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?” Daichi questioned.

“I think I’ll need to go home and get changed first.” He laughed lightly and started eating his breakfast. “Thank you for the food!”

They finished their breakfast pretty quickly and Suga helped Daichi with the dishes.

Suga sat down in the genkan to put on his shoes. Daichi leaned against the wall as he watched him walk over to his bag to sling it over his shoulder. “T-Thank you again for watching Tobio.” He stuttered.

“He told me he had fun yesterday night so thank you again. Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to your apartment?” He asked hesitantly.

The grey haired man walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I had fun too. And also, your bed is really comfortable.” He chuckled lightheartedly. “Don’t worry my place is just one stop from here, it is, to my deepest regret, not necessary to drive me home Daichi.” He said with a smile.

Daichi could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Suga was so close, too close even, and it reminded him of the dream he had last night. “Uhm text me when you get home then?” He stammered.

“Of course.” Suga replied with a warm smile and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you on Monday!” He said before leaving a very flustered and red-in-the-cheeks Daichi.

Suga did as he was told and texted Daichi as soon as he got home, while he was getting ready.

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:45 AM

hey!! sorry i didn’t text you earlier, i was getting ready for work! but i got home safely eheh

From : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:45 AM

ah i’m glad. also i think this is yours?

[ ATTACHED DOCUMENT]

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:46 AM

that’s my sweater yes. i knew i forgot something i always do aaa!!!

From : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:46 AM

don’t worry i’ll take it with me on monday!

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:46 AM

you’re my savior!!

From : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:46 AM

i was wondering, did you use to go to aobajohsai?

Suga raised an eyebrow at his phone screen and put his phone down as he buttoned up his shirt. He actually wish he had gone to aobajohsai when he was younger, but he didn’t.

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:46 AM

no!! this is oikawa’s high school sweater. i used to go to karasuno actually

From : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:47 AM

i’m surprised we’ve never met before ? you used to play volleyball in high school right?

Suga tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat at the thought of his high school volleyball years, that he had mostly spent on the bench. There was a genius setter in the same year as him, but there could be only one setter during games, and of course, Suga was never the chosen one. The other setter had always been better than Suga at everything. He had better grades, better game sense, better looks as well. And Suga was still bitter, because their team still didn’t make it to nationals.

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:47 AM

yes? my team wasn’t very good though.

and what do you mean you’re surprised?

From : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:48 AM

i used to go to tokonami high in sendai. so yeah that’s why i’m surprised. like i don’t think we ever played against each other?

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:49 AM

what a small world! i feel like every single one of my uni/tokyo friends are from sendai.

From : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:49 AM

it’s a shame we didn’t get to know each other before.

Suga’s cheeks turned a slightly pink color as he read the text, matching the color of his shirt.

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:49 AM

maybe you would have hated my guts in high school?

From : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:49 AM

maybe. i hardly doubt it.

And then Suga’s face turned a deep crimson color. He couldn’t help but think about how is life would be way different if he had met Daichi earlier.

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:50 AM

eheh. i’ve got to go! i’ll text you when i come back from work!

Suga put on his shoes while he waited for Daichi to answer his text, which didn’t take long.

From : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:51 AM

nice. have a good day suga!

To : Daichi

Sat 4 May, 8:51 AM

you too daichi(✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

He laughed at the ugly emoji he had just sent Daichi and left his apartment. He thought back to the dream he had the night before, Daichi’s lips sealed on his and wondered how would they feel against his skin.

————

They kept meeting and talking during the entire week as usual. Suga would always complain about people not vaccinating their kids, and Daichi would complain about the heavy workload.

On the Thursday before their date, Daichi sent Suga a text right as they parted ways.

From : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:24 PM

tobio just learned that we’re meeting up on sunday without him. he’s giving me the silent treatment.

Suga laughed quietly as he entered his apartment building. Tobio was a bad-tempered kid. He was calm most of the time but when something went wrong, he would always throw a fit.

To : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:24 PM

ahah. poor baby

From : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:25 PM

i told him “but you got to spend an entire evening and night with him and i didn’t” and he just… stopped replying.

To : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:25 PM

aw!! i’ll give him kit kats on sunday :)

From : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:26 PM

you’re too kind.

i’ve never really been on an actual date before? hopefully i won’t be too flustered.

As Suga undressed in the bathroom, he thought about the fact their date was in three days. He had been waiting for it for what felt like months, even though they had just met a couple weeks ago. Meeting Daichi was still one of the best thing that had happened to him in the past few years.

To : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:28 PM

what no way!!!

and flustered you is the best! you look cute :)))

From : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:29 PM

i don’t know what to say

To : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:29 PM

don’t worry i’ll probably be as much of a mess as you.

also keep in mind that i’m not easy to impress :^]

From : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:29 PM

not to toot my own horn but i think you’ll be pretty impressed :)

Daichi rarely ever used emojis, but when he did, it would always make Suga feel all warm inside. He hopped in the bath as the water kept running, careful as to not drop his phone in the water.

From : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:32 PM

i’ve got to go. i have an early team meeting tomorrow so i have to get ready for that.

i’m not working on saturday so i guess we’ll see each other on sunday? :)

To : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:32 PM

yes!! i can’t wait!

From : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:32 PM

i’ll text you when i come back from work tomorrow anyway. sweet dreams, suga. :)

To : Daichi

Thu 9 May, 6:33 PM

you too ⁽ˇ́˙̫ˇ̀˵⁾

Suga threw his phone on the pile of clothes that was on the floor and put his entire body under water. He honestly couldn’t wait for this date.

————

“Tooru.” Suga whined. “I need help. I think.”

Oikawa opened the door to Suga’s room and discovered a very defeated-looking Suga. “Outfit problems?” He said, looking at the clothes on his friend’s bed.

“Yeah. I don’t know what to wear. I should have asked him what we were going to do.” He sighed loudly and took a look at the clothes on his bed. “I don’t know if I should go for a casual look or something classy.” He turned around to look at Oikawa. “What do you think ?”

“Maybe you could wear that black t-shirt with that yellow and black striped button down. Also those black slacks that makes you look like a fucking work of art.” Oikawa opened Suga’s wardrobe and looked around for the pants he’d just mentioned. He handed Suga the pants and ran to his room. “Put this on while i look for a belt alright? He said from across his bedroom.

Oikawa came back a few minutes later with a black leather belt in his hand. Suga was looking at his reflection in the mirror while trying to fix his hair.

“Have you ever worn these clothes in front of him?” The brunette asked and the other man shook his head. “You wanted to give him the wow factor right? I think he’ll get well-served.” Oikawa chuckled lightheartedly. “Also do you need socks? I’m not letting you wear these monstrosities.” He said, pointing at Suga’s giraffe socks.

“You gifted me those monstrosities, Tooru. Besides...” He trailed off and looked at his socks. “I think the colour kind of matches my shirt.”

“You might finally get some dick after what like ? 3 years maybe but no, you, mister Sugawara Kōshi, want to ruin your chance with your ugly ass socks.” Oikawa deadpanned.

Suga sat down on his bed and removed his socks. “Could you hand me my black socks with the embroidered bees on them ?” He asked with a smile.

“Didn’t you like, wear them yesterday ?” He questioned, raising his eyebrows tauntingly.

“I bought two pairs you idiot, now give them to me.” Suga picked up his socks from the floor and threw them at Oikawa’s head.

“So mean Kou-chan, I didn’t even get a thank you for helping you out in your time of need.” He said while looking for Suga’s socks in his wardrobe. Once he found them he threw them at his head in the same way the other man had a few seconds ago. “You’re welcome.”

Suga patted the spot beside him and Oikawa sat down. “You know this reminds me of my first year of uni. You helping me out with outfits before dates.” Suga said while putting his socks on.

“Well hopefully you won’t come back in the same state you used to come back in.” Oikawa said with a smile and put his head on Suga’s shoulders.“He seems like a good man. I can see he makes you happy Kou, I’m really happy for you.” 

“You’re going to make me cry stop!” He laughed lightly.“Thank you. For this, and everything.” Suga whispered and kissed the top of his head.

“Now let me finish getting ready, Daichi said he would be here at two and it’s already one-thirty.” Suga said before standing up.

Oikawa laid down on Suga’s bed and watched him attentively in silence.

“I hate to admit it, but I’m actually a little bit jealous.” Oikawa said while looking at the ceiling. Suga turned around and looked at him. “I mean I’ve always known you would be the first one in our group to start a family, but that was quick.” He continued as he sat up, his back against the headboard.

“You know it’s not like it was my family. Also I thought you didn’t want kids?”Suga raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“I don’t but I’m just jealous alright!” He exclaimed and stood up quickly.

“Anyway, I’ll go back to my room and call Iwa-chan.” Oikawa ruffled Suga’s hair and ran off to his room.

“You look better with messy hair!” He yelled over his shoulder.

“I’ll kill you.” He said and let out an exasperated chuckled. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and thought that maybe Oikawa was right and he actually did look better with messy hair.

Suga was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He spat out the white foam hurriedly and washed his mouth with water before running towards it. He opened his door and there stood his date. Daichi was wearing a pale pink button down with a pair of black jeans. It was a simple outfit, Suga thought, but he looked great.

“You look great.” They said in unison as they both started blushing.

Suga turned around to take his shoes from the shoe rack. He sat down on the floor and looked up at Daichi.

“You weren’t kidding when you said two o’clock sharp.” He chuckled.

“I actually waited in front of your door for like two minutes.” He said, looking at the floor in an attempt to avoid Suga’s gaze.

Suga threw his head back and laughed, exposing his neck.

“You could have knocked on the door you know.” He wheezed. He finished tying up his shoes and stood up. He walked over to Oikawa’s bedroom and from behind the closed door he called.“Tooru, I’m leaving, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Good luck baby!” Oikawa called back and Suga snickered before going back to the entrance where Daichi was still standing.

“Good to go?” Daichi asked as he opened the door, Suga nodding in response.

“So, where are we going?” Suga said as they stepped into the subway. Suga sat down on one of the few empty seats and looked up at Daichi who decided to lean against the automatic doors.

“All I can say is that we have to get off at Toyosu station.” He said, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Toyosu?” Suga said, blinking in surprise. “Now, where are you taking me Daichi? That’s like all the way across the city.” He giggled.

“It will be worth it don’t worry.” Daichi replied, leaning his head to the side to take a better look at Suga.

“Confidence? I like that in a man, Daichi.” Suga smirked, raising his eyebrows tauntingly in his direction.

Daichi let out a huff of laughter.

“Well you won’t be disappointed then.” Daichi moved away from the door to let people out and sat down next to his date, bumping his knees against Suga’s.

The grey-haired man blushed lightly at the contact and stared out the window.

“You know, I might look cool and composed but I’m gonna be very honest with you, I am definitely not cool and composed on the inside right now.” He chuckled lightly. Daichi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Well let’s say that my previous dating experience didn’t end well.” He said, turning his head to face Daichi.

“But, this thing, I think it could work.” Suga confided, the corner of his eyes crinkling with his smile.

After a thirty-minute long metro ride, Daichi and Suga got off at Toyosu station. Once they were outside, Suga’s eyes instantly landed on the _very_ colorful Ferris wheel in the distance. A smile pulled at his lips and he turned around to look at Daichi.

“Are you taking me to that Ferris wheel?” He asked, pointing at it.

”I considered taking you there, but no.” He chuckled.“But we could go there on another date if you want.” Daichi blushed, avoiding eye contact nervously.

”I’ve never been to this part of the city so that’s nice, I’m already surprised.” Their eyes met and he smiled, his expression warm.

”I thought you weren’t easily impressed.” He raised an eyebrow cockily at him.

Suga hummed, shot Daichi a sideways glance and leaned in next to Daichi’s ear.“There is a difference between surprised and impressed, Sawamura.” He whispered.

Daichi stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Suga, his mouth slightly agape.

“You alright?” Suga asked, tilting his head to the side.

”You’ll be the death of me, Sugawara.” Daichi laughed, and now it was Suga’s turn to blush.

“Anyway we should hurry up, we’re still at the station and we have to be there for three.”

Suga and Daichi walked side by side down the streets. It was sunny and warm outside. Spring in Tokyo was always nice. It was warm but not too hot, and walking by the docks allowed the sea breeze to go through their hair.

“Here we are.” Daichi said as they approached the building.

“Teamlab Borderless?” He said out-loud, reading the sign. “What is it ?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard of it from Oikawa-san.” He grinned. “You’ll see once inside.” He smiled.

Daichi removed his wallet from his jeans pocket, took out the exhibition tickets and gave one to Suga. “Thank you.”

A man was at the entrance of the museum and was giving instructions.

“TeamLab Borderless is a group of artworks that form one borderless world. You can interact with each artwork which will give all of you a unique experience. Have fun!” He moved away from the door to let the people inside the museum.

The first room was called ‘flower forest’, it was apparently the biggest exhibit in the museum. The room was dark, but still colorful. There were sunflowers all over the walls and floors, and sometimes reflecting on their faces and clothes. Surprise could be seen on Suga’s face. His mouth was falling slightly agape. “Ok, now I’m definitely impressed.”

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel his face heating up in a blush and he thanked the god the room was dark and no one could see the mess that he was.

“Let’s sit here.” He said, pointing at a rock sculpture which was in the middle of the next room. Water was flowing from the wall onto the rock and was affected by human interaction. When Suga sat down on top of the rock, the water stopped flowing on the rock. He buried his face in his knees and lets out a muffled giggle.

”This is nice.” He said, as he turned his head to look at Daichi. ”I wasn’t expecting it. Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Daichi asked as he extended his hand to help him stand up.

They walked around the room for a little while, Suga not giving an answer yet. The pale blue lights of the exhibition were illuminating Suga’s face as they walked to the next room.

“For a long time, I felt like I didn’t deserve to be loved. I mean that’s what my parents taught me.” He said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“I’m glad you’re the one who’s teaching me how to love again.” He whimpered and shook his head as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

Daichi got closer to Suga and took his hand in his own. He pressed a small kiss to his knuckles.

“Thank you for trusting me to love you.” He said with a soft smile.

They walked around the museum in silence, their hands still linked, Daichi occasionally rubbing his thumb over Suga’s smooth skin.

The last exhibition of the museum was called ’forest of the resonating lamp’. A sign at the entrance of the exhibition said. ‘When a resonating light encounters the light originating from another person, the lamplight glows a combination of all the light that reaches it at that point. If a light comes from the other side of the room, it means that there is someone else there. People become aware of the presence of others in the same space.’ The room was filled with mirrors and hundreds of suspending lamps. When standing close to one of the lamps, it would shine brightly, changing colors and spreading to the nearest lamps.

Suga tightened his grip on Daichi’s hand and leaned against Daichi’s side.

“This was a good first date.”

”Yeah?” Daichi asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Suga hummed in response and looked at the lights in front of them attentively. Suga turned around to face Daichi, when his eyes land on him, they were soft. Suga slid his thin fingers through Daichi short black hair.

“Can I?” Suga asked, and he didn’t even need an answer before Daichi was closing the space between them and kissed him.

Daichi parted the kiss after a few seconds and whispered: “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for weeks now.” Daichi couldn’t help but brush his thumb against Suga’s mole. “Thank you for being with me today.” He continued and leaned in for another soft kiss, holding Suga’s face in his hands. 

They left the exhibition at six and reached Asahi’s apartment at six-thirty. Daichi knocked on the door and when the door opened he was met by two small arms gripping his pant legs.

“Hey buddy, you had fun today?” He asked with a warm smile.

“Yes!” The little boy exclaimed.

“Asahi-Ojisan and I ate ice-cream! And then Noya-Ojisan joined us and we went to the park!” He said enthusiastically.

“Noya-san is here? I’m finally gonna be able to meet him.” He said, finally entering the apartment.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Suga said as he removed his shoes in the genkan before following Daichi into the hallway which led to the living room.

“We’re in the kitchen.” A voice said, coming from further into the apartment. The two men followed Tobio who was _running_ to the kitchen. Daichi chanced a glance in Suga’s direction only to find him staring.

“You’re staring.” He chuckled.

“Can’t help it.” Suga grinned.

When they entered the kitchen, they were met with a very rare sight : Asahi was cooking. There was another small man sitting on one of the bar stools, visibly concentrated on the thing he was reading on his laptop, glasses perched upon his nose.

“Noya?” Suga asked, visibly surprised.

The smaller man turned his head in their direction and removed his glasses.“Fuck! Suga-san!” He yelled before standing up to bow. Tobio looked up at the short man and giggled.“I said the f-word. I’m sorry.” 

Daichi shot Noya a questioning glance. “You two know each other ?”

“Noya and I were in the same high school and we played volleyball together. I knew he was moving to Tokyo, but I didn’t know Asahi-san was his boyfriend.” He explained.“How did you two meet?” Suga asked. 

“He was visiting Tanaka and he wanted to go see the dogs at the shelter. That’s how we met.” Asahi said turning around and smiling at his boyfriend.“Do you guys want to have dinner here?” 

Daichi saw Tobio looking up at him and extending his arms up tiredly and he gently scooped him into his arms.

“I would say yes, but this little man right here looks tired. He’s going to school tomorrow as well so I can’t let him go to bed too late.” He said, fixing a strand of hair on Tobio’s head.

“Ah yes of course.” Asahi smiled, looking fondly at the little boy.

“I’ll go get his backpack.” He said before leaving the kitchen. Daichi and Suga walked back to the entrance to put on their shoes, said bye to Asahi and Noya and left the apartment.

They walked to Suga’s flat in silence, careful not to wake Tobio up, sometimes casting a glance at each other and smiling.

The little boy was still asleep when they reached his apartment.

“Thank you for today.” Daichi whispered as Suga unlocked the door to his flat. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Suga nodded in agreement and kissed Tobio’s forehead before he leaned over and kissed Daichi languorously.

“I’ll text you later.” Daichi said as the kiss parted and left the building, Suga’s scent lingering on his clothes and mind for days.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Amina. Thank you for encouraging me to write.
> 
> This is my first fic ever!!! Thank you for reading it!!


End file.
